


Battles stir romance

by kueroyalt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Its true Battles are a good place for love to bloom. The Master Of Fairy Tail can tell you that. LoLu, Gruvia, Ceed, EverElf & Miraxus
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Freed Justine, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Battles stir romance

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own a thing not charcters or plotlines

It had taken a while but fairytale had emerged victorious over there latest foe. It was a largely growing dark guild. It was a very emotional battle that fairytale stood victorious. Master Makarov surveyed the battle scene.

Mirajane was tending to an injury Laxus sustained in battle taking a hit when the takeover mage's back was turned. Makarov was one of Many that were hoping this was a push that the couple needed to actually become a couple. He wanted his grandson to give him great grandchildren. Looking away from his grandson and Mira he scanned over the faces of his other children.

Cana was in between Freed and her father, because in the heat of battle Freed had kissed her. Gildarts did not like a guy kissing his little girl as he try to threaten Freed. Cana trying to tell her father that she was a woman now and can take care of herself.

Gray supported Juvia as Lisanna took a look at the rain women checking her over for any injuries. Juvia who had been sent flying by the spell over the second floor railing. Gray had destroyed the person responsible as he feared that because of Juvia's body she splattered on the ground like a raindrop.

Evergreen had Elfman's head in her lap as he slept. He was heavily bandaged sporting third-degree burns when he was fighting. Bixlow laid unconscious near the couple only because when he teased Evergreen she had knocked him out.

But Makarov looked on to a scene that was a long time in the making. Loke was kissing Lucy. Loke had summoned himself in the battle with his own magic not wanting to tire out his keyholder. It happened after Taurus was defeated and Lucy was in danger from a black lightning spell. Loke had rushed in and saved his keyholder. They returned into the fight Lucy protected Loke when a spell meant to absorb light was aimed at Loke fearing that because of his power and being a star that it would make him disappear forever. She and thrown herself at the caster making them tumble over the railing on the third floor Loke instantly jumping to save Lucy. Catching her before she hit the floor he held her bridal style and had kissed her in the heat of the moment Lucy was shocked when it had happened but when Loke put her down and try to take a step back she had pulled him back in to kiss again only to be broken apart when they were reminded of the battle as a dark guild wizard was flung past them by Erza.

Now that the fight was over they had returned to kissing each other. Erza had knocked out Natsu so he would not interrupt the couple finally getting together she had asked Happy to drag Natsu outside where Gajeel, Levy and pantherlilly would keep him if he woke up.

Yes the battle was rough but from and emerged many couples. The master smiled as he thought of the many weddings that will be coming up soon.

[][][] [][] [][] [][][] [][] [][] [][][] [][]

let me know which is the couples you like in the review section I want to know what other couples people are enjoying. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos then repeat on Fanfiction


End file.
